Impeachment of Donald Trump
This page covers the Impeachment of Donald Trump starting from the time Speaker Pelosi announced the inquiry will begin, September 24, 2019. This page is under construction. PLEASE STAND BY. Principles Executive Branch * Donald Trump 45th President of the United States * Mike Pence Trump's Vice President * Rudy Giuliani one of Trump's personal lawyers NOT an employee of the federal government * William Barr Trump's second Attorney General * Mike Pompeo Trump's second Secretary of State, after serving as his first Director of the CIA * Joseph Maguire Trump's second acting Director of National Intelligence * Michael Atkinson Inspector General of the Intelligence Community Congressional Leaders * Rep. Nancy Pelosi (D CA 12nd) Speaker of the House * Senator Mitch McConnell Senate Majority Leader * Rep. Kevin McCarthy (R CA 23rd) House Minority Leader * Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) Senate Minority Leader Congressional Committees During her September 24, 2019 announcement, Speaker Pelosi mentioned six committees, which will be investigating under the "umbrella of impeachment inquiry", they are: * House Judiciary Committee Rep. Jerry Nadler (D NY 10th), chair Rep. Doug Collins (R GA 9th), ranking member * House Intelligence Committee Rep. Adam Schiff (D CA 28th), chair Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd), ranking member * House Foreign Affairs Committee Rep. Eliot Engel (D NY 16th), chair Rep. Mike McCaul (R TX 10th), ranking member * House Oversight and Government Reform Committee Rep. Elijah Cummings (D MD 7th), chair Rep. Jim Jordan (R OH 4th), ranking member * House Ways and Means Committee Rep. Richard Neal (D MA 1st), chair Rep. Kevin Brady (R TX 8th), ranking member * House Financial Services Committee Rep. Maxine Waters (D CA 43rd), chair Rep. Patrick McHenry (R NC 10), ranking member and House Republican Chief Deputy Whip Hearings Committee codes: hjc=House Judiciary; hic=House Intelligence; hfa=House Foreign Affairs; hogr=House Oversight and Government Reform; hwm=House Ways and Means; hfs=House Financial Services List of Possible Impeachable Offenses * from Lawfare * FARKer #1 ** 18 U.S. Code §1505. Obstruction of proceedings before departments, agencies, and committees ** 18 U.S. Code §1512. Tampering with a witness, victim, or an informant ** 18 U.S. Code §1513. Retaliating against a witness, victim, or an informant" * FARKer #1, again ** Article I, Section 9, Paragraph 8 ** Article II, Section 1, Clause 7 * FARKer #2 ** 18 U.S. Code §201. Bribery of public officials and witnesses ** 18 U.S. Code §208. Acts affecting a personal financial interest ** 18 U.S. Code §219. Officers and employees acting as agents of foreign principals ** 18 U.S. Code §241. Conspiracy against rights ** 18 U.S. Code §242. Deprivation of rights under color of law ** 18 U.S. Code §249. Hate crime acts ** 18 U.S. Code §371. Conspiracy to commit offense or to defraud United States ** 18 U.S. Code §373. Solicitation to commit a crime of violence ** 18 U.S. Code §594. Intimidation of voters ** 18 U.S. Code §595. Interference by administrative employees of Federal, State, or Territorial Governments ** 18 U.S. Code §597. Expenditures to influence voting ** 18 U.S. Code §599. Promise of appointment by candidate ** 18 U.S. Code §600. Promise of employment or other benefit for political activity ** 18 U.S. Code §602. Solicitation of political contributions ** 18 U.S. Code §606. Intimidation to secure political contributions ** 18 U.S. Code §610. Coercion of political activity Countries With A McDonald's But No Extradition Treaty With US Countries with both # at least one McDonald's AND # no extradition treaty with the US: